


The Call Within (La llamada interior)

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angustía, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dolor, F/M, Jane Eyre en el espacio, POV Rey (Star Wars), Planet Jakku (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reunion, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Traición, accidente, enemigos a amantes, separacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Reylo Jane Eyre AU. Escrito para intercambio de peliculas de Reylo Writers & Readers (agosto 2020)Abandonada en Jakku, Rey tiene un día la oportunidad de cambiar su vida tal y como la conoce gracias a un fortuito accidente. Pero la búsqueda por su identidad la llevará también a conocer el amor, un vínculo entre ella y el hombre que sacó de esa nave en el desierto.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Huida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eslian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/gifts).
  * A translation of [The call within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869283) by [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon). 



He robado una de las naves del hangar del _Supremacy_ y fijé las coordenadas casi sin mirar. No lo he pensado bien, en mi mente sólo hay ahora espacio para un grito agudo y punzante.

«Aléjate de él todo lo que puedas.»

No estoy orgullosa de mí misma, pero es lo único que pude hacer. Quedarme significaría lastimarlo y lo amo demasiado como para causarle más dolor del que ya le he provocado al partir. Pero él no me lo ha impedido, tal vez porque sabe que permanecer juntos en estas circunstancias sólo nos traerá odio y resentimiento.

Lo hice para protegerme, lo hice como he hecho todo hasta ahora. Lo hice para sobrevivir.

Aunque me pregunto de qué sirve vivir así, si al menos tuve la oportunidad de una felicidad a medias, luego de haber probado el sabor del amor correspondido, aún después de sentirme parte de algo más.

De _alguien_ más.

¿Por qué me arrojo nuevamente a los brazos de la desesperación y de la soledad, si él me ofrecía todo lo que alguna vez pude soñar? ¿Por qué escapar de un arreglo tan conveniente para todos, aún sabiendo que me traicionaba a mí misma además de traicionarlo a él? ¿Por qué seguir al corazón es tan difícil cuando el alma me guía por otro camino?

No puedo culparlo a él por esconder algo tan grave, no puedo culparme a mí misma por ser tan crédula. No puedo culpar a nadie más sino a la Fuerza. Ella nos reunió, nos prometió paz cuando somos como el día y la noche, nos mostró lo que queríamos ver, aquello que necesitábamos.

Pero todo fue una ilusión. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, siento que nuestro vínculo no se romperá jamás aunque intente olvidarlo?

Por mi bien, debo hacerlo. Debo seguir adelante. Crear un sustituto de la vida que tenía antes de conocerlo. Comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, hasta que volvamos a reunirnos, tal vez en otra vida.

Pero. ¿Hacia dónde voy? Realmente no me importa, no puedo ocuparme de eso ahora.

Me resisto al impulso de darle alguna explicación, creo que todo fue dicho entre nosotros. Pero el vínculo entre nosotros es tan agudo que si volviera a verlo o a escuchar su voz, no lo pensaría dos veces y correría de regreso hacia él.

Pero esta vez no lo haré. Será por el bien de los dos.

Me cerraré a la Fuerza, no sé cómo, pero lo haré. Mi tiempo con él ha sido suficiente como para aprender que él escondía cosas y lo tuve que aprender de la peor manera. Entonces si él puede, yo también porque somos iguales.

_Dos almas que son una._

A medida que lo intento, escucho su voz llamándome pero hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas para ignorarlo. Siento su desesperación, es un reflejo de la mía.

_No me dejes, Rey_

«No puedo quedarme. No puedo quedarme.»

Es lo que mi mente repite una y otra vez mientras su angustia se mezcla con el sonido de las alarmas de la nave, devolviéndome a la realidad. He desconectado los rastreadores, aunque él prometió no perseguirme. Él espera que yo me arrepienta y regrese a él por voluntad propia.

Pero eso no sucederá. No mientras las cosas no cambien. No mientras una guerra nos separe.

Las alarmas me indican que algo no funciona bien y esta vez no estoy segura de poder resolverlo. El daño parece ser crítico. Una advertencia que me obliga a improvisar para mantener el curso y la vida. La nave es pequeña, apenas tiene espacio para un copiloto y no hay manera de que sobreviva en el espacio sin soportes vitales.

Pero es el instinto el que me guía porque mi alma quedó en el Supremacy junto a Ben. Es mi cuerpo el que se mueve bruscamente, es la Fuerza que me envuelve como si fuera un capullo, es la parte de mí que me sostiene a pesar del dolor.

Me dejo llevar por esas sensaciones como en una pesadilla, porque todo gira rápidamente a mi alrededor en imágenes confusas que no alcanzo a distinguir y me muevo lentamente, presa de alguna fiebre, un malestar que aturde mis sentidos como si me costara respirar.

En estos últimos instantes de conciencia veo un punto en la inmensidad del espacio que se hace cada vez más grande, el planeta que la Fuerza ha elegido como mi destino. Un lugar en el que nunca estuve antes y del cual no sé que esperar. Desde aquí parece sereno, suspendido entre el vacío del espacio, ajeno a mis tribulaciones, ajeno a la violencia de mi situación.

Hacia allí voy. Ese lugar me espera.

«Si es que logro sobrevivir.»

Escucho que la compuerta de la cabina se abre con violencia y el impacto con el aire helado de la atmósfera me obliga a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. El pulso golpea ferozmente a los lados de mi cabeza causándome una agonía inmensa, siento que todo puede estallar en cualquier momento.

Y cuando pensé que ya no podría resistir más, en el punto límite en el que cada bocanada de aire podía ser la última, todo se detuvo, todo se volvió oscuro.

El último pensamiento fue para él.

No tengo forma de saber cuánto tiempo pasó, ahora estoy despierta. Lentamente recupero el control sobre mi cuerpo y siento un dolor lacerante en una pierna, como si estuviera quebrada. Aunque teniendo en cuenta los sucesos que acabo de vivir, es un daño menor. Del estado de mi mente, en cambio, no puedo sacar conclusiones.

Intento enfocar la mirada pero siento que todo es borroso y estoy temblando sin control. El planeta que me ha recibido tiene un clima hostil, casi tan malo como el desierto, pero aquí no es el sol sino el viento helado lo que podría acabar conmigo. Frío y Oscuridad.

El fino material de mi ropa no es adecuado para este lugar y sus ráfagas gélidas, estoy de nuevo como al comienzo, con mi traje de carroñera, lo único que siempre me ha pertenecido.

Otro tipo de dolor me atraviesa al recordar en dónde podría estar ahora y con quién, rodeada de calidez, en vez de tener que hacerle frente a este lugar que una vez más me demuestra que para mí ya no es posible regresar porque nada será como antes.

Cómo echo de menos el calor, la arena. Nunca hubiera imaginado extrañar Jakku, pero así es. Tal vez es la fiebre, no estoy pensando con claridad. Pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

La nave -o lo que queda de ella- me ha protegido de una muerte segura durante la caída. O fue la Fuerza. En mi delirio aún pienso que Ben me protege a través del enlace. Pero eso es imposible, me repito. Él ha quedado atrás para siempre y no tiene caso buscar explicaciones.

Lo que resta es continuar. ¿Hacia dónde?

Me arrastro fuera de la cabina como puedo, no hay manera en que salga de aquí caminando porque el ramalazo es tan fuerte que por momentos pierdo la conciencia de nuevo. Debo buscar ayuda, alguna señal de vida.

Pero no hay animales, no hay vegetación. Nada puede sobrevivir aquí. Hago un esfuerzo por recordar los mapas galácticos que Ben me enseñó, los lugares de la galaxia que quería mostrarme. Me refugio en memorias más felices y ya no siento tanto frío.

Podría quedarme aquí y esperar a que este horrible lugar acabe conmigo.

«No.»

_Levántate Rey._

Es como si pudiera oírlo. Extiendo los dedos hacia él como esa vez, su rostro sereno y esperando por mí. Pero Ben no está aquí.

_Por favor._

«Le has abandonado, ¿Recuerdas?»

La copiosa nieve ha ocultado el rastro de mi paso y la visibilidad es tan reducida que no puedo ver más allá de mis manos, todo es tan oscuro como un eterno crepúsculo. Es mejor así, no sé si estoy rodeada de amigos o enemigos. ¿Qué papel juega la Primera Orden aquí? ¿Me verán como una amenaza?

En este punto me doy ánimos pensando ese tipo de cosas que tal vez no pueda experimentar jamás. Moriré congelada en poco tiempo si no encuentro refugio.

_Únete a mí._

«No hagas esto»

A lo lejos veo luces, es todo tan extraño. Los recuerdos se mezclan con la realidad, siento que algo me impulsa a continuar porque sino nada de esto habrá valido la pena. En los intervalos en los que el viento deja de silbar en mis oídos escucho naves que aterrizan, gritos y órdenes. El lugar parece estar habitado después de todo, y en plena actividad.

Una luz fuerte me enceguece, una voz de mujer me pregunta quién soy y pide ayuda para cargarme pero no puedo contestar, el frío me ha inmovilizado los músculos y ningún sonido sale de mi garganta.

Un par de brazos me levanta como si yo no pesara nada y mi salvador comienza a andar lo más rápido que puede sobre la nieve. Otra mujer, más baja que la primera aparece y pide ayuda por un comunicador.

Cerca de desvanecerme otra vez, escucho sus respiraciones agitadas por el esfuerzo y una de las mujeres, no sé cuál, me tranquiliza con una palabras que ansío oír.

—Estarás a salvo ahora.

> _Una vez en Jakku, la tormenta que llamaban X’us R’iia me obligó a pasar tres días y medio encerrada en mi AT-AT, sin comida y sin agua. Una mala estrategia comercial con Unkar. El viento era tan fuerte que durante todo ese tiempo tuve miedo de que el techo colapsara dejando entrar la arena. El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras esperaba, sin tener forma exacta de calcular cuántos días restaban, intentando no desesperar ni perder la esperanza._
> 
> _Pensé en muchas cosas entonces, las cosas que haría al salir de allí, los tesoros y los peligros que la tormenta dejaría al descubierto. Pero nunca dudé, nunca dejé de creer que saldría de mi caminante en una pieza para seguir con mi vida. Tenía que hacerlo, había llegado lejos y con eso me bastaba para conservar la cordura. No estaba intentando ser valiente ¿Para qué? Estaba sola, nadie me rescataría y yo no lo esperaba._
> 
> _Por momentos el sueño me vencía, un descanso incómodo e intermitente que no me traía paz. Los ruidos eran constantes e irritantes, pero no dejé que me alteraran. Estaba a salvo allí, en esas paredes metálicas._
> 
> _Cuando todo acabó, no sentí gran diferencia. Todo volvía a la normalidad, los peligros y las perspectivas. Nada mágico había sucedido, para mí solamente significaba un día menos de trabajo y en peores condiciones. Sobrevivía una vez más. Nadie me esperaba fuera._

Los días que siguieron no fueron fáciles y no tengo en claro qué pasó realmente. Escuchaba voces y pasos suaves, fragmentos de conversaciones que no significaban nada para mí. En los intervalos en los que recuperaba el conocimiento, abría los ojos pero mis párpados pesaban y seguía siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabras.

Sabía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, pero no era fácil olvidar la situación que me había llevado hasta ese lugar. El rostro de Ben y sus últimas palabras no dejaban de atormentarme, creo que varias veces pronuncié su nombre aunque no creo que lo haya hecho de verdad. El delirio fue disminuyendo de a poco, como si la batalla que estaba luchando en mi interior fuera más dolorosa que el daño causado por el frío y los golpes.

Al menos estaba en buenas manos, mi cuerpo se recuperaba en lo que supuse que era el ala médica de alguna estación o nave. Oí a veces la voz de la mujer de antes y otras que se me hacían ligeramente familiares. No podía usar a la Fuerza para curarme porque pensaba que eso podía delatar mi ubicación con Ben y no estaba segura de qué pensarían mis hospitalarios benefactores.

Lentamente empecé a distinguir formas sólidas y palabras claras, las dos mujeres que me habían encontrado discutían de espaldas a mí, pensando que yo aún dormía. Por alguna razón los monitores no señalaron la anomalía hasta unos minutos después, lo que me dio algo de ventaja.

—Deberíamos llevarla a D’Qar. La General sabrá qué hacer con ella.

La que hablaba era una joven con overol marrón y un cinturón de herramientas. Tenía el cabello oscuro y llevaba el cabello atado. La noté nerviosa mientras jugaba con algo que colgaba de su cuello, una cadena con un medallón.

—No lo sé, Rose. Los exploradores de Refnu encontraron la nave en la que ella llegó. Pertenecía a la Primera Orden. Leia aún no lo sabe pero no tardará mucho en enterarse.

La joven que se mostraba escéptica era ligeramente más alta que la que se llamaba Rose y por su aspecto supuse que era piloto porque usaba un chaleco con sistema de soporte vital y una gorra de aviador.

— ¿Qué crees que va a pasar, Paige? La General no haría nada sin un interrogatorio y eso no sucederá hasta que ella despierte. Además no sabemos por qué está aquí, tal vez estaba escapando…

—O Bien podría ser una espía…

— No lo creo, los droides han comprobado que no lleva ninguna clase de dispositivo de comunicación. La nave tenía los rastreadores bloqueados y nadie la siguió hasta Refnu.

—Todo esto es muy extraño. ¿Has visto su ropa? Algo no encaja…

No podía ver sus caras desde mi posición en la camilla pero no tuve que esperar demasiado. La alarma del monitor pareció cobrar vida de repente y las dos giraron al mismo tiempo para fijarse en mí. Ambas eran muy parecidas, me arriesgué a adivinar que eran hermanas por el idéntico gesto de curiosidad en sus rostros.

Aún no tenía fuerzas como para huir y tampoco quería hacerlo. Noté que mi pierna derecha estaba cubierta por un parche de bacta desde la rodilla hasta el talón y me dolía bastante.

—¿Puedes hablar? — La chica que identifiqué como Rose se inclinó un poco sobre la camilla, al parecer no me temía. —Queremos ayudarte, pero debes decirnos quién eres.

Mi voz sonó áspera pero pude pronunciar mi nombre con extraña claridad.

—Rey.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de llegar aquí?— Paige, La otra joven, se mostró un poco recelosa conmigo pero no podía culparla.

Asentí con la cabeza pero no pude revelar más nada.

—Debo esconderme. ¡Por favor!

Rose se mordió los labios miró a Paige al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, como si intentara convencerla mentalmente de algo. La piloto puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la palabra.

— Escucha, Rey. Debemos seguir un protocolo pero estamos en medio de una misión. Confiaremos en ti, pero tienes que prometer a cambio que no escaparas hasta que te llevemos con la general Organa.

La mención de ese nombre arrojó una luz de esperanza sobre mí. No conocía a Leia pero sabía quién era y qué papel jugaba, ella sería la única capaz de comprender lo que sucedía, a ella podría confiarle mis temores y las cosas que sabía.

Después de todo, era su madre.

—No tengo a dónde ir. — Y era cierto. No podía volver a Jakku tampoco y pretender que nada había pasado. Pero en mi mente comenzó a formarse una idea. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Rose puso una mano sobre mi hombro y en ese momento supe que realmente no tenía nada que temer. Aquello que estaba por suceder era una nueva oportunidad para vivir, aunque me dolía en el alma que mi fortuita decisión me alejara para siempre de Ben.

—La Resistencia será tu hogar ahora.


	2. Perdida

Formar parte de aquella nueva familia a bordo del Martillo Cobalto fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. La Resistencia reunía adeptos desde los sistemas más lejanos y en absoluta discreción. Si bien tenía miedo de que desconfiaran de mí, me habían demostrado con acciones que nada iba a sucederme y que no me consideraban una amenaza. Sin embargo, es lógico que aún tuvieran reservas y que la General tuviera el voto determinante en mi destino.

Además de Paige y Rose Tico, las hermanas que escaparon del sistema Otomok, en la nave viajaban otros tres tripulantes llamados Spennie, Finch y Nix Jerd, quien me había llevado en andas hasta el ala médica en Refnu. 

No quisieron revelar mucho acerca de la misión, pero Rose me explicó que entregaban suministros en el Sistema Atterra, esquivando el radar de la Primera Orden para abastecer las filas de la Resistencia que había formado una base provisoria en D'Qar. 

Cuando finalmente pude volver a caminar, me ofrecí para ayudarles a reparar algunas partes averiadas por un viejo ataque, en forma de pago por sus atenciones y tal vez para ganarme su confianza poco a poco. 

Con Rose me llevé bien desde el comienzo porque ambas conocíamos de mecánica y de aparatos descompuestos. Durante esas actividades ella me explicó que la Primera Orden había invadido su hogar y arrasado con los recursos del planeta, esclavizando también a muchos de sus habitantes. 

Me sentí bastante mal por haber sido parte de toda esa destrucción, aunque no de manera directa porque yo no era consciente de lo que ellos hacían. Por esa razón sentí que había elegido el camino correcto al alejarme de Ben, aunque mi corazón no se convenciera con la misma facilidad. Yo conocía la bondad de su alma aunque hubiera cometido muchos errores, pero era una lástima que él no entendiera las cosas de la misma forma y fue imperioso para mí huir de ese lugar.

Seguía soñando con Ben, una clase diferente de sueños. Pero no me hacía ilusiones de que él me llamara porque una de las primeras cosas que hice al irme fue cortar nuestra conexión, asegurándome de que lo que veía al dormir eran solamente recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos y deseos que no se cumplieron.

Pero incluso éstos me hacían más daño que una confrontación cara a cara con él.

Rose intentó averiguar más cosas sobre mi pasado y yo sentí que lo justo era contarle. Ella me había rescatado junto con su grupo y yo aún tenía que presentarme ante su General para defender mi estadía en la Resistencia. Deseaba olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo, pero para eso todavía faltaba un poco más, un último adiós a ese pasado con Ben.

Por supuesto que tuve mucho miedo de que mi nueva familia me rechazara, pero a medida que asimilaban la información iba evaluando su reacción. Yo quería explicarle que no era nadie especial, una simple chatarrera de Jakku que tuvo la desgracia de ser sensible a la Fuerza y verse envuelta en circunstancias excepcionales. 

Pero por alguna razón no me animé a confesar que casi me convierto en Emperatriz y ella no me preguntó por la naturaleza de mi relación con el Líder Supremo, asumiendo que él me tenía prisionera. No era del todo cierto y yo lo sabía bien, porque fui con él por voluntad propia y persiguiendo la promesa de una vida mejor. Jamás fui su cautiva y Ben me lo dijo desde el primer día, cuando puse un pie en el _Supremacy_.

Yo sabía que no podría mentirle a Leia y el inminente encuentro con ella me atemorizaba. Estaba poniendo demasiadas expectativas en ella cuando yo misma no tenía en claro lo que me pasaba. ¿Por qué seguía preocupándome por Ben cuando le había rechazado? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que su madre aún confiara en recuperarlo y enseñarle el camino de regreso a su hogar? 

Creo que me impulsaba el deseo de volverle a ver, libre de las cadenas de la Primera Orden que eran parte de su esencia pero yo me negaba a aceptar. Yo sólo quería que su alma estuviera en paz, aún cuando no tuviera la capacidad de proporcionarle la calma y la comprensión que él necesitaba para volver a la Luz. 

Por eso le contaría la verdad a su madre. Ella no le daría la espalda a su hijo, incluso si yo desaparecía para siempre de su vida.

Después de oír la historia, Rose me aseguró que en la Resistencia estarían gustosos de recibir a una aliada como yo. Todos veían en la General Organa a una figura de maternal protección y recuerdo haber pensado con tristeza que no era así para su único hijo. Mi corazón se encogió de dolor por él, pero seguí adelante. Me hice fuerte.

Estaba haciendo lo posible por sobrevivir en un nuevo escenario pero sin sentir pertenencia absoluta, porque ¿cómo iba a compartir la causa de estas personas, aunque fueran los buenos, si atentaba contra la persona que yo deseaba salvar? ¿Cómo iba a convencerlos de que la violencia tenía que acabarse desde los dos bandos si yo también les estaba mintiendo? 

Yo no era ciega a los crímenes de unos y otros, pero no le debía nada a nadie. Toda mi vida estuve sola hasta conocer a Ben y ahora estaba perdida, en medio de una guerra que me parecía tan ajena. ¿Quién era yo para juzgar a la Resistencia por intentar salvar lo que amaban cuando yo deseaba hacer lo mismo?

El día que llegamos a D'Qar, Leia me recibió con mucha más comprensión de la que yo esperaba. Quizás ella vio en mí mucho más de lo que yo pensaba y eso me ayudó a sincerarme por completo.

Lo que sigue es un relato exacto de lo que le dije ese día, la narración de una serie de eventos que me trajeron a las circunstancias actuales, la historia de la carroñera que se enamoró del Príncipe caído.


	3. Rescate

Intentaré ser objetiva en la narración de mis recuerdos pero no puedo asegurar que no estén teñidos por las cosas que ahora conozco. Mi mente aún da vueltas por el accidente mientras me adapto a esta nueva vida, como si los sucesos que voy a relatar ahora formaran parte ya de otra existencia.

Jakku es un planeta peligroso y no es sólo lo que está debajo de la arena, lo que puede acabar con tu vida si no tienes cuidado. No es por nada que le llaman cementerio espacial. Años después de la guerra contra el Imperio Galáctico, sigue siendo arriesgado recorrer algunas zonas y si no es la geografía engañosa, es la crueldad de sus escasos habitantes lo que puede lastimarte o acabar con tu vida.

Yo era carroñera. Buscaba restos de partes de naves del Imperio o de la Resistencia que aún pudieran servir para arreglar otras naves, que seguramente cumplirían el mismo ciclo que nosotros los chatarreros: transitar esta vida para servir a otros y morir sin que nadie lo lamentara demasiado.

Estaba sola. Pero contra todo pronóstico, sobreviví.

Ignoraba entonces quiénes eran mis padres y no los recuerdo aún hoy. Tampoco supe nunca la verdadera razón por la cual me abandonaron. Durante años esperé que volvieran a buscarme, pensando que no se habían olvidado de mí. Pero ahora sé que nunca les importé demasiado. Hubo personas, sin embargo, que me enseñaron lo necesario para sobrevivir. Ivano Troade y Mashra fueron amables conmigo hasta que tuve edad de valerme por mi cuenta.

Mi vida era dura, más aún de lo que mis recuerdos suavizados por la distancia pueden expresar, pero no conocía nada más. El tiempo pasó mientras llené las paredes de duracero con marcas, casi de manera mecánica, para no perder la cuenta de los días. Pero supongo que en algún momento dejé de hacerlo.

El calor endureció mi piel, la falta de comida y agua me hizo juiciosa, desconfiada y posesiva. Las mezquindades y el egoísmo de mis compatriotas me ayudaron a ser sagaz y aprendí a defenderme luchando por lo que obtenía. Contemplar la muerte de cerca, cientos de veces, me hizo compasiva con otros, aunque los favores no siempre se devolvían sino como traiciones. Pese a todo, algo en mi interior me guiaba, algo que siempre estuvo allí, emociones que hoy tienen explicación. Esperanza y Fe.

Los días eran una sucesión de soles y lunas, tormentas, desesperación y soledad, hambre y sed. Hasta ese día hace muchos meses estándar atrás, no importa cuándo exactamente, el día en que una nave se estrelló cerca de los campos de Hundimiento en los Páramos de Goazon, y la Fuerza quiso que yo fuera la única persona capaz de atestiguar el fenómeno.

No era extraño que estos accidentes sucedieran, a Jakku venían a parar toda clase de personas, escapando para ocultarse, atraídos por lo inhóspito. Nadie buscaba en las Extensiones Occidentales. La arena ocultaba rápidamente las pistas y los criminales podían deambular sin problemas, si es que sobrevivían para contarlo.

Me acerqué con precaución hasta la nave, aunque por su estado no esperaba encontrar a nadie con vida. Sin embargo ahí estaba el único tripulante, herido e inconsciente, a bordo de la cabina medio destruida de lo que sin dudas pude reconocer como un Silenciador TIE, un modelo superior que nunca antes había visto.

Sabía que él pertenecía a la Primera Orden pero aún no podía llamarle enemigo. En Jakku la guerra era una noticia que los viajeros traían, un cuento lejano, repetido de boca en boca que nos afectaba solamente en el número de porciones que llegaban. Teníamos nuestros propios problemas. 

Los stormtroopers visitaban el Puesto de Niima con una frecuencia cada vez mayor, pero nadie sabía con exactitud qué querían o qué hacían allí. Yo no les debía nada a ellos, tampoco a la Resistencia. El tiempo se ocupó de obligarme a tomar un partido, pero en ese entonces luchaba sólo para mí.

Enemigo o amigo, el hombre moriría pronto si yo no le ayudaba. 

Puse una mano en su garganta para comprobar si tenía pulso y me acerqué hasta su boca para asegurarme de que aún respiraba. Intenté reanimarlo, pero él no respondía. La nave se había estrellado sobre los campos movedizos y si no me apresuraba, la arena nos iba a tragar a los dos.

Llevarlo hasta mi hogar fue la parte más difícil. El hombre era enorme, casi tan alto como el wookie que una vez vi bajar de una nave, pero con cabello negro que me recordó a las noches sin estrellas y sin lunas. 

Su ropa también era oscura y llevaba cubierto todo el cuerpo. Noté que sangraba detrás de la cabeza y alcancé a ver un casco que parecía haberse roto con un golpe fuerte. Tal vez eso fue lo que salvó su vida, atenuando el impacto que para cualquier otra persona hubiera sido mortal. Supe entonces que él estaba destinado a sobrevivir.

Su rostro era pálido y alargado, la sombra de la muerte hacía que el contraste con su ropa negra fuera mayor. Lo primero que pensé fue que no duraría ni un sólo día en el desierto sin ayuda y que sus rasgos no eran los de alguien acostumbrado a trabajos forzados. Su piel parecía no haber recibido jamás la calidez de algún sol.

Con grandes dificultad intenté acomodarlo en mi deslizador pero no había lugar para los dos. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue colocarlo de lado como si fuera un saco, asegurándolo con correas para no perderlo en el camino. Lamentaba tener que tratarlo con tanta brusquedad, pero era eso o esperar que los teedos hicieran su trabajo. Y estaba segura de que el extraño piloto me agradecería el rescate algún día.

Cuando llegamos a mi AT-AT lo desaté y traté de bajarlo sin que se golpeara más, pero luego tuve que arrastrarlo por la arena desde los pies. Escuché que empezaba a reaccionar, aún perdido en sus pesadillas, y eso me animó un poco.

Como no podía levantarlo, preparé una cama improvisada en el suelo y coloqué algunas mantas a modo de almohada. Eran mis pertenencias más valiosas, las había encontrado hacía poco tiempo en una cueva, no muy lejos de donde el TIE había caído.

Aún no abría los ojos, pero recuperaba la conciencia. Llené un cuenco con agua y se lo acerqué para que bebiera. Por suerte no la rechazó, pero eso significaba que tendría que conseguir más, ya que la cantimplora de reserva estaba casi vacía.

En ese instante, sabiendo que los dos estábamos a salvo, me permití dudar. ¿Por qué motivo estaba arriesgando mi vida y mis reservas de agua por él? No íbamos a durar mucho, las raciones apenas alcanzaban para uno y en algún momento tendría que dejarlo solo para ir a trabajar. Ese día estaba perdido y eso quería decir que no habría comida hasta el día siguiente.

Pensé que tal vez al salvarlo nos había condenado a los dos, ¿qué pasaría cuando despertara? Había notado que llevaba un arma en el cinturón, pero era muy extraña y no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba. De todas formas se la quité y la escondí, no podía arriesgarme. Me congelé un instante cuando él empezó a moverse, pero me tranquilicé cuando se rindió de nuevo al delirio. 

El arma parecía más una empuñadura en forma de cruz y un cristal rojizo brillaba en su interior. Yo había oído hablar de los sables de luz por un viajero que alardeaba de haber conocido a un jedi, aún después de la gran purga. Nadie le había tomado en serio excepto yo, pero estaba segura de que lo que tenía ante mí era algo de naturaleza diferente. 

Encendí una lámpara para verlo mejor y limpié su rostro con un trapo humedecido con el resto del agua que me quedaba. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo el hollín, la sangre y la arena. También estaba su herida en la parte de atrás que se infectaría si no hacía algo. Al menos había dejado de sangrar, la herida se había cerrado y sólo quedaba una protuberancia que comenzaba a inflamarse. 

Corté unas tiras de mi propia túnica para vendarle la cabeza y detener la hinchazón. No era lo más higiénico, pero era todo lo que tenía. Al día siguiente revisaría los restos de su nave en busca de un botiquín y con suerte un poco de bacta, si es que otros carroñeros no la descubrían antes o si el desierto no se la había tragado. 

Pensaba en los beneficios que podría traerme el intercambio de sus partes, pero algo me decía que nada iba a salir como lo planeaba.y estaba en lo cierto.

Dentro del caminante no hacía tanto calor pero mi huésped estaba sudando, seguramente por la fiebre. Traté de revisar con cuidado el resto de su cuerpo en busca de otras heridas, pero estaba intacto.

No sé qué clase de valor me embargó entonces, considerando que nunca había visto a un soldado de la Primera Orden tan de cerca. Aunque él no parecía un soldado sino alguien superior, alguna clase de general, tal vez.

Me aparté aterrorizada. Algo en ese hombre me provocaba miedo y lástima, pero también me llamaba y yo no podía alejarme de él. Me dije a mí misma que era su forma de hacerme saber que necesitaba mi ayuda, pero ahora sé que era algo más complicado que eso.

Incluso sabiendo que él podría lastimarme, lo veía indefenso y vulnerable.

Podría haber acabado con su vida. ¿Por qué no lo hice? 

Pero… ¿Por qué lo haría?


	4. Despertar

La primera noche fue la peor de todas. La fiebre volvió a subir y el delirio hacía que él se retorciera y gritara, moviéndose con violencia como si sus pesadillas fueran reales.

No podía dejarlo solo, tampoco comprendía lo que le sucedía ni sabía cómo aliviar su sufrimiento. No se trataba de una infección, algo más oscuro le aquejaba. Sentí lástima por él, y aunque hubiera sabido entonces quién era o las cosas que había hecho, no le hubiese negado mi ayuda. 

Esa noche sentí algo diferente dentro de mí, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Mi desesperación por ayudarle era tan grande que hice algo tonto y sin saber por qué. Puse una de mis manos en su frente y me concentré en lo que sentía, en el dolor que yo imaginaba que él estaba sintiendo, y aunque no despertó de inmediato, al menos pude calmar su agonía.

Ahora estoy segura de que acababa de usar la Fuerza para sanarlo, pero en ese entonces me pareció alguna clase de milagro.

Después de eso quedé agotada y sin poder evitarlo, me dormí con la espalda apoyada en la pared, soñando cosas muy extrañas que tendrían más que ver conmigo de lo que yo pensaba. 

> _Fuego por todas partes, una villa destruida y restos de muerte. El humo era asfixiante y podía escuchar algunos gritos desgarradores. Los ojos de alguien que acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida, un par de ojos azules torturados. Un sable de luz verde y después, oscuridad._

Apenas logré conciliar un sueño intermitente pero profundo, pero desperté sobresaltada por los ruidos que él comenzaba a hacer. Su respiración se había normalizado y movía lentamente las manos, intentando familiarizarse con el espacio para incorporarse.

En sus ojos había confusión, aunque eso era algo lógico. Pero noté otras cosas también, que entonces confundí con miedo. Ahora sé que él había llegado a Jakku buscando otra cosa, guiado por algo que aún hoy no comprendo. Y acababa de encontrarlo, pero aún no lo sabía y yo estaba muy cerca de averiguarlo.

Me preparé para confrontarlo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Ya le había quitado el arma y la capa que llevaba, aunque no quedaban más que jirones a causa del fuego. También le había sacado las botas, en caso de que intentara escapar. 

No sé por qué lo retenía allí, quizás yo sentía que él me debía respuestas, tanto como él precisaba las suyas.

— ¿Dónde…? — Su pregunta fue interrumpida por un acceso de tos y le señalé con la cabeza el cuenco con lo último que nos quedaba de agua, debatiéndome entre acercarme o no. Él tomó el cuenco antes de que yo pudiera moverme.

— Jakku — Le respondí con toda la calma del mundo, aunque los nervios me traicionaban. — Tu nave se estrelló cerca de aquí. 

El extraño se incorporó y se apoyó sobre sus codos, haciendo que su mirada quedara a la misma altura que la mía. Yo estaba a menos de un metro de él, en cuclillas y cerca de la entrada.

— Tú... ¿Quién eres? — me miró con desconfianza pero sin temor, como si aún no creyera del todo que yo era real. 

¿Qué clase de amenaza podía significar alguien como yo? Estaba cansada por la jornada agobiante del día anterior, no había comido porque no conseguí intercambiar ninguna pieza por porciones y le había dado a él la última gota de agua que mantenía en reserva.

— Soy Rey. — Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera metiéndose en mi cabeza para corroborar mi historia. Pensé que era un producto de mi imaginación, tal vez del hambre. Semanas después me confesó que había usado la Fuerza sin hacerme daño.

Asintió con la cabeza y después se puso de pie de repente, como si la fiebre y el accidente no hubieran hecho mella en él.

Mi AT-AT pareció reducirse drásticamente de tamaño cuando él se estiró en toda su altura. Aún estando desconcertado, su porte era feroz, peligroso como una bestia enjaulada.

Pero no tuve miedo de él.

Observé cómo buscaba el arma en su cinturón y luego me miraba, exigiendo respuestas sobre su paradero. Cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el piso, todavía frío porque el sol no había calentado la arena, se dio cuenta de que tampoco traía sus botas. Pero las encontró a un costado, medio oculta entre mis cosas, y se las puso.

Me alejé por instinto, no quería demostrarle miedo. Retrocedí para defenderme en el caso de que intentara atacar, porque el hecho de que le hubiera salvado la vida no significaba que él estuviera agradecido conmigo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Le pregunté. 

Podría haberme ignorado, podría haberme mentido, pero cuando él habló, yo supe que no lo hacía.

— Ben.

Fue mi turno de asentir y de ponerme de pie. Incluso le tendí una mano como muestra de buena voluntad, pero él se limitó a mirarme de arriba a abajo con un gesto indescifrable.

— Una carroñera.

Su examen me pareció odioso, pero no lo culpaba. Quizás el accidente le había aflojado algunos tornillos, o la cortesía no existía de donde él venía.

— Debo regresar inmediatamente. 

Sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, encontró su arma en el escondite y la abrochó de nuevo en su cinturón. Pasó a mi lado dando un par de zancadas y pronto estuvo fuera del caminante.

— ¡Espera! No puedes volver, los campos movedizos…

— Puedo arreglármelas solo, no te molestes carroñera. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Yo quería decirle que aún cuando pudiera recuperar su nave, sería complicado hacer que volviera a funcionar, sin contar con el hecho de que tendría que sacarla de la arena primero.

Pero él era tan insufrible que me dio la espalda y caminó hasta donde estaba mi deslizador. Su frialdad no hizo más que alimentar la furia que ya sentía, tal vez por culpa de un estómago vacío y esperanzas rotas, aunque yo conocía mejor que nadie esos sentimientos.

Entonces algo sucedió cuando extendí mi mano hacia él como si quisiera atraparlo. Un relámpago azul, un grito y después Ben estaba en el suelo, sorprendido y horrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar. 

Yo lo había derribado con la Fuerza.

Claro que no entendía las consecuencias todavía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Propuesta

Me llevó sólo un instante reponerme de lo que acababa de suceder, aunque llegar a entenderlo era otra cuestión y que precisaría mucho más tiempo de procesamiento.

Sentía un cosquilleo incómodo en el cuerpo, pero era completamente diferente a cualquier descarga eléctrica que alguna vez hubiera experimentado revolviendo los restos de alguna nave olvidada. Era como si por un momento hubiese sido capaz de controlar y modificar la energía de todo lo que me rodeaba. Pero no se trataba de un sentimiento agradable sino todo lo contrario. El miedo inexplicable de dejar ir a Ben se había apoderado de mí, despertando ese poder. ¿Acaso su llegada tenía algo que ver con el fenómeno?

No lo sabía entonces. Pero si él me abandonaba, yo me quedaba sin respuestas. Tenía que lograr que me llevara con él o al menos que me dejara acompañarlo. Claro que jamás hubiera recurrido a la violencia, a menos que él me atacara primero. Y fue algo cobarde de mi parte, ya que Ben me había dado la espalda.

Corrí hacia él temiendo lo peor. Era una completa ironía, haber evitado su muerte la tarde anterior para acabar su vida con mis propias manos. Pero mi huésped estaba bien, la descarga solamente le había arrojado lejos del deslizador y el único daño fue en su orgullo. Debí imaginar entonces que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo vencieran.

Mientras me acercaba, se puso de pie sin quitarme los ojos de encima, pero no se veía enojado sino sorprendido. Yo no le hubiera culpado si él llegaba a sentir una mezcla de las dos cosas, pero percibí algo más en su mirada.

_Reconocimiento. Pertenencia._

— ¿Acabas de…?

— Lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte daño. No sé qué me sucedió. — le interrumpí balbuceando y con el cuerpo todavía temblando.

Él se quitó la arena de su ropa con gesto distraído, como si estuviera pensando cientos de cosas al mismo tiempo. Su boca se entreabrió un poco pero no atinaba a pronunciar palabras. Noté que no quedaba nada su desinterés anterior y ahora me veía como una rareza. Había logrado al menos captar su atención, no se iría repentinamente.

Reconozco que su rudeza me resultaba estimulante, era evidente que no acostumbraba a tratar con personas de mi tipo, me había subestimado y yo no iba a sentirme inferior a él. Incluso recuerdo que levanté la barbilla para reforzar mi postura. 

Ben no se me hacía intimidante, aunque no sabía nada de él en realidad. Quizás yo estaba viendo algo en él que nadie más veía, o tenía ganas de creer que él necesitaba ayuda.

Al estar más cerca y a plena luz del día pude comprobar que sus ojos eran claros y del color del whisky coreliano que servían en la cantina de Niima, su mirada tan intensa que podría haberme perforado. Por suerte ya no tenía esa palidez escalofriante y las pequeñas marcas de su rostro me recordaron a las estrellas que a veces me quedaba mirando antes del amanecer. De alguna forma se me hacía familiar su rostro, aunque jamás lo había visto en mi vida.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo noté antes? — hizo una mueca con la boca que podría haber sido una sonrisa, pero no me parecía la clase de personas que reían a menudo. Más bien fue un gesto arrogante. — Una carroñera, poderosa con la Fuerza.

— ¿La Fuerza?

Había oído hablar de ella y de los Jedis, pero pensaba que eran mitos y cuentos para evocar un pasado glorioso, perdido para siempre. Que algo así me estuviera pasando era increíble, pero no había otra explicación más adecuada. Decidí seguirle la corriente mientras mi mente daba vueltas con la información.

— ¿Quién eres tú realmente? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Repuso, acercándose un poco más pero sin atreverse a tocarme. — ¿Por qué no sentí tu firma?

— No sé de qué hablas… — intenté no retroceder pero me sentía expuesta y no pude evitar desviar la mirada para esconder mi angustia porque ignoraba las respuestas a las preguntas que me formulaba en soledad cada noche. — He vivido aquí desde que tengo recuerdos, esto es tan sorprendente para mí como lo es para ti.

Ben pareció aceptar mi incertidumbre y no insistió con el interrogatorio, en cambio adoptó una actitud diferente y sin dejar de examinarme, colocó un dedo debajo de mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos, sin darme tiempo a oponer resistencia, aunque tampoco me resultó desagradable.

— Rey, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? — preguntó y yo asentí, un poco molesta de que casi lo hubiera olvidado. — Ayúdame a regresar a mi nave y te enseñaré los caminos de la Fuerza. Seré tu Maestro.

Su ofrecimiento era tentador pero yo tenía muchas cosas que considerar. Él no me había dicho qué hacía allí y cuáles eran sus intenciones. ¿Qué ganaba con compartir sus conocimientos conmigo? Todo podía ser una trampa y yo ya tenía suficientes problemas.

Sin embargo algo me empujaba hacia él, sentía curiosidad por esa cuestión de la Fuerza. Durante interminables años, todo fue igual en Jakku, tal vez Ben era mi pase de salida de ese horrendo planeta. Pero no era tan simple dejar todo atrás.

— Corres peligro… — suavizó un poco el tono y por un momento pensé que intentaba protegerme de verdad. — Otros vendrán a buscarte y no te lo pedirán tan _amablemente_ como yo. Debes venir conmigo.

Algo activó en mi mente la imagen de una nave abandonando el planeta, las palabras de mis padres al prometer que regresarían por mí. Aparté mi rostro de él y retrocedí.

— No puedo irme de aquí. — las palabras salieron automáticamente de mi boca.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te retiene aquí? Este lugar es un basurero. — gruñó y se apartó, abandonando la efímera empatía para dar paso al enojo. Sus emociones eran cambiantes y tan impredecibles como una tormenta de arena.

—Estoy esperando a alguien. A mi familia, dijeron que volverían a buscarme. — Me aferraba aún a esa posibilidad pero ahora sé que en realidad tenía miedo de irme.

— Tengo los medios para encontrar a cualquier persona en la galaxia. Podrías vivir en mejores condiciones que éstas.

— No confío en ti. — Le interrumpí. Él pareció dudar unos instantes antes de responder.

— ¿Entonces por qué me salvaste? Reconoces mi nave y sabes de dónde provengo. ¿No sabes quién soy?

— Hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho... — eso no era del todo cierto, si los teedos le hubieran encontrado antes que yo… no me atrevo ahora a pensar en esa posibilidad.

— Mientes. — su tono frío y cargado de resentimiento, apenas contenía la ira. ¿Cuánto dolor había soportado él en su vida para tener que reaccionar así? — Podrías haberme dejado morir allí. He visto las dudas en tu mente.

— ¿Cómo es que...?

— La Fuerza. Tienes mucho que aprender, carroñera. — me dio la espalda de nuevo y se preparó para subir al deslizador. — ¿Vienes?

Su arrogancia lograba otra vez sacarme de quicio. O Quizás era la perspectiva de tener que estar tan cerca de él. De todas maneras, iba a escuchar lo que yo tenía para decir.

— Tal vez sabes mucho de esas cosas, pero no tienes idea de lo que implica vivir aquí. No tenemos comida ni agua, no hay forma de que sobrevivamos mucho sin ella. — mi estómago eligió ese momento exacto para hacer su reclamo.

— ¿No tienes alguna cantimplora de reserva? — Me mordí los labios para no soltar un insulto, le había dado a él lo último que tenía y había usado el resto para limpiar su herida. Ben adivinó o escuchó mis pensamientos, y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, se quitó los restos del improvisado vendaje que aún conservaba. — Ya veo. La desperdiciaste en mí. Bueno, ¿dónde podemos conseguir más?

— Hay un bebedero para animales en el puesto de Niima... — me detuve ante su mirada de asco. — Unkar es el dueño de los todos los vaporizadores de la región, junto con las porciones que obtenemos a cambio de partes de naves.

— Las porciones de las que tú hablas. ¿De dónde provienen? ¿Quién es este tal Unkar y por qué tiene todo el poder? — Me encogí de hombros. Así eran las cosas allí y nadie tenía el poder para cambiarlas. — Está bien. — Rebuscó en su bolsillo un rato y sacó algo que yo había visto un puñado de veces y reconocí como un chip de crédito.

— Eso no servirá, él no negocia con créditos, ni siquiera los de la Primera Orden. Querrá algo que pueda intercambiar luego.

— ¿No tienes nada que le interese? ¿Algún pedazo de chatarra que tengas oculto por ahí?

— Pues la tendría en este momento si tú no hubieras aparecido en mi camino ayer. — Estaba siendo injusta, pero no podía evitarlo. Su mirada crítica de sabelotodo me ponía los pelos de punta y tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo. — Tal vez podamos ofrecerle eso. — Señalé su arma prendida en el cinturón.

—Ni lo sueñes. Esto se queda conmigo. ¿Cuál es el plan B?

— Podemos negociar con los teedos, ellos saben dónde encontrar agua y no están lejos. Entiendo su idioma y me deben un favor. Pero debes quedarte aquí, no sé cómo se tomarán que un… _que alguien como tú_ se aparezca por sus dominios. — aún no estaba segura de cuál era su rango o su papel en la Orden, también podía ser un traidor, no podía asegurarlo.

— De ninguna manera. Voy contigo. — Su obstinación me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza pero de alguna manera me tranquilizaba saber que podía pasar más tiempo con él.

— Entonces deberás vestirte de otra manera. No resistirás el calor con esas ropas oscuras y no necesitarás tu armadura aquí. — Ben levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para quejarse pero le detuve. — creo que tengo algo que puede servir.

Entré a mi AT-AT y después de revolver un poco, encontré lo que buscaba. En una de mis incursiones había hallado una mochila con ropas de hombre que pertenecieron a un piloto no tan afortunado, pero servían ahora para el propósito de vestir a Ben. Se las entregué y al principio pensé que no iba a aceptar las ropas de un muerto, pero no dijo nada.

Salió minutos después con el cabello en un rodete parecido al mío y parecía una persona completamente diferente, alguien que podría haber pasado desapercibido en las calles de Niima de no ser por esa mirada penetrante y triste que yo nunca podría olvidar. Completé su atuendo con unas gafas de repuesto que yo usaba para protegerme de la arena. El toque final fue usar los restos de su capa para cubrirle la cabeza del sol. Estábamos listos.

Confieso que me sorprendió su resignación cuando minutos antes estaba tan alterado. Creo que poco a poco empezaba a comprender que tenía que hacerme caso para sobrevivir allí, al menos hasta que lograra recuperar su nave. Yo no había hecho ninguna promesa de volver con él, pero sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que no me quedaría en Jakku, donde no tenía futuro.

Cuando subimos al deslizador tuve el presentimiento de que jamás volvería a mi hogar, pero lo deseché enseguida. Estaba acostumbrada a no aferrarme a las cosas ni a las personas y esta vez me dejaría llevar por la voluntad de la Fuerza. Y la de Ben.

Pero las cosas no irían en la forma en que yo pensaba, por supuesto.


	6. Negociación

  
El viaje en el deslizador resultó más cómodo de lo que había imaginado. Tantos años en soledad me habían acostumbrado al silencio y mi compañero no parecía muy inclinado a la conversación. Una parte de mí trataba de pensar a largo plazo, la otra se concentraba en el camino por la Ruta de los Peregrinos. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo después de ayudarle con su nave? ¿Cumpliría su promesa de llevarme con él? Confieso que estaba siendo egoísta y quería beneficiarme con su desgracia, pero así era mi vida y eso era todo lo que conocía.

Sentía sus manos aferrando mi cintura con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, era como si estuviera reservando energía para después. Yo no lo subestimaba, no después de las cosas que me había revelado, pero me preocupaba por su supervivencia tanto como por la mía.

Los teedos no tenían establecimiento fijo en los Páramos de Goazon, ellos iban y venían haciendo su trabajo en el Cementerio de Naves, montando sus cargobestias con sus quejidos lastimeros. Esperaba encontrar alguno de ellos para negociar, aún no le había dicho a Ben que probablemente perdería parte de su nave en el intercambio si acaso no lograba convencerlos por las buenas de que me devolvieran ese favor.

Era temprano aún, el sol no estaba en su punto más alto pero su calor ya era tan intenso que amenazaba con confundir mis sentidos un poco más de lo que ya estaban. El viento se arremolinaba en mis oídos y sentía golpear la arena a pesar de llevar protección. Intenté mantener la mente fría para pensar mejor, desechando las dudas y concentrándome en mi objetivo. No valía la pena explicarle a mi huésped la clase de peligros que nos esperaban, más tarde podría oficiar de guía, cuando tuviéramos en nuestro poder el preciado botín del agua.

Finalmente encontramos a un grupo de teedos azotando a una montura con choques de sus lanzas ionizantes, al parecer una de sus cargobestias estaba atascada en un pequeño campo movedizo. Detuve el deslizador a una distancia prudencial y me bajé para ayudar, hablando en su idioma para que no me atacaran.

Ben seguía mis pasos pero le detuve con un gesto y curiosamente él aceptó, no sin antes mirarme con un poco de condescendencia y cruzar los brazos a la altura de su pecho como si estuviera en desacuerdo pero listo para ver mi desempeño. Yo no dudaba de mi fuerza, así me había ganado el favor de los teedos la última vez. A pesar de ser mitad animal y mitad máquina, las cargobestias obedecían mejor sin tortura.

Una vez que logré liberarle, un teedo se acercó y le expliqué lo que estábamos buscando allí, exigiéndole que compartiera con nosotros sus reservas de agua o que nos dijera en dónde podíamos conseguir un vaporizador de humedad portátil.

Como lo había sospechado, no iba a ser tan fácil. El teedo empezó a chillar negativas rotundas y le importó muy poco cualquier cosa que yo prometiera, moviendo amenazadoramente su lanza. Pero mi plan de contingencia consistía en entregarles mi deslizador en garantía, corriendo el riesgo de perderlo para siempre. El TIE de Ben estaba muy lejos pero el agua era más importante que el tiempo.

Noté que Ben se acercaba porque el resto de los teedos se agruparon con reserva detrás de mi interlocutor. Tal vez mi compañero había decidido que era su momento de intervenir, pero su manejo del idioma dejaba mucho que desear. Sin embargo, logró atemorizarlos un poco y de alguna forma terminó convenciéndolos de que nos entregaran lo solicitado sin luchar. Confieso que me pareció extraño, ellos no hacían caso a nadie en Jakku, de hecho eran bastante temidos a pesar de su aspecto engañoso. Pero Ben hizo algo con sus manos mientras los miraba directo a sus rostros inexpresivos, murmurando unas palabras que no llegué a oír. Uno de los teedos desprendió un bolso de su cargobestia y la arrojó a mis pies.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Los teedos no se movían, no hablaban entre ellos, parecían hechizados por las palabras de Ben.

— Recoge las provisiones, sube al deslizador y enciéndelo. — susurró él con rapidez, sin quitarle la vista de encima al grupo. — Te lo explicaré luego.

Hice lo que me pedía con un mal presentimiento, no estaba habituada a recurrir a engaños de esa clase porque no sabía cómo llevarlos a cabo. Puede que alguna vez mintiera como parte de alguna estrategia de intercambio, pero lo que acababa de hacer él era algo completamente diferente.

Ben subió detrás de mí y emprendimos la marcha a gran velocidad en sentido contrario, a través del Desfiladero Kelvin, para llegar al sitio en el que lo había encontrado el día anterior.

— ¡Lo que sea que hayas hecho, los teedos van a averiguarlo pronto! Ellos pueden saber lo que le sucede a otros miembros de su tribu aún sin haber estado ahí. — Le grité por encima del hombro.

— ¿Y qué daño podrían hacernos? Estaremos muy lejos para cuando ellos se den cuenta de que les robamos. — Respondió él, con impertinencia y un total desconocimiento de las leyes de mi planeta. — Tu deslizador es diez veces más rápido que sus monturas.

Él tenía toda la razón, pero yo seguía molesta y no podía explicar el por qué. Con facilidad tendríamos muchas horas de ventaja antes de que ellos nos encontraran.

— Cada acción tiene como consecuencia una reacción, señor _sabelotodo_. Los teedos adoran a _X'us'R'iia_ y van a vengarse de alguna manera.

— No creí que fueras tan supersticiosa, Rey. Tal vez podrías reconocer que te he salvado el pellejo esta vez. Ahora estamos a mano.

Me contuve para no contestarle algo más, mordiendo mis labios y sujetando el manubrio con bastante fuerza. Yo no era supersticiosa pero respetaba y temía a las tormentas de arena como todos los habitantes de Jakku. Y lo que sucedió más tarde me demostró que no estaba tan equivocada.

Pero antes de llegar a esa parte de la historia, después de viajar durante casi tres horas en silencio obstinado, encontramos el TIE medio enterrado en un campo hundido. Durante la noche el viento en esa zona había removido la arena, dejándolo al descubierto casi por completo.

Se veía majestuoso, aún cuando su tamaño era insignificante comparado con un destructor imperial como los que se veían en el horizonte. Quizás era porque compartía el misterio de su propietario, ambos parecían ser únicos en su tipo, sigilosos y letales. El día anterior me había limitado al rescate, por lo que no tuve tiempo de contemplar cada uno de sus detalles. Era un verdadero milagro que otros chatarreros no lo hubieran desmantelado ya, pero yo seguía teniendo pocas esperanzas de poder repararlo.

Decidimos hacer una pausa para alimentarnos antes de comenzar, refugiándonos de la radiación implacable del sol con un techo que improvisamos con algunas mantas y unos palos atados al deslizador. Esa especie de carpa serviría de alivio momentáneo mientras hacíamos nuestra tregua para poder acordar una estrategia. Mi enojo había disminuido bastante, me sentía entusiasmada por ser de utilidad y reparar algo tan impresionante como la nave de Ben.

— Puedo enseñarte. Lo que hice con los teedos. — dijo él mientras yo examinaba seriamente el contenido de nuestro tesoro en busca de porciones para hidratar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, fingiendo desinterés porque no quería tocar de nuevo ese tema.

— Truco mental. — Ben me quitó la bolsa de las manos y la dejó a un costado para que le prestara atención. — Tú también podrías hacerlo si quisieras. Serías invencible.

La capacidad que ese hombre tenía para irritarme era algo impresionante.

— No me interesa. — recuperé la bolsa y saqué dos paquetes que vacié en unos recipientes con agua. La masa empezó a tomar la forma de un pan y mi estómago rugió como acto reflejo.

— ¿Se supone que debo creer que rechazarías una oferta como la mía porque eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptar ayuda de otros? ¿O sólo eres una cobarde? — espetó él y yo supe que había llegado al límite de mi paciencia. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera frenarlas.

— Podría demostrarte lo equivocado que estás de muchas maneras pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Te crees superior porque perteneces a la Primera Orden, porque has visto la galaxia entera y conoces sus secretos. Pero déjame decirte algo, Ben. Puede que yo no conozca otros planetas pero he sobrevivido sin ayuda de nadie hasta ahora. Ni la Nueva República ni los restos del Imperio significan nada para mí. Tu superioridad radica en ese extraño poder que tienes, pero ¿qué has hecho para merecerlo? ¿Acaso lo has utilizado para algo más que para salvar tu cabeza? 

Él me escuchaba con atención pero no disimulaba su arrogancia, ni se molestó en borrar la sonrisa odiosa que empezaba a curvar sus labios y terminó por convertirse en un estallido de carcajadas que me pareció aún más ofensivo.

— ¡Vaya! Ni tres entre cien billones de habitantes de la galaxia hubieran contestado como tú acabas de hacerlo. — dijo cuando terminó de reír y su humor volvió a ser sombrío. — Pero reconozco que tienes razón. He hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso.

Yo ya estaba habituada a lo voluble de sus emociones. Empezaba a comprender que su carácter era mucho más complejo de lo que mostraba y mi curiosidad por descubrirlo iba en aumento.

— Yo habría podido ser una persona muy diferente, ¿sabes? — su mirada se perdió en el plato que le extendí y él aceptó en ofrenda de paz. Mi silencio le instó a continuar. — Hace mucho tiempo inicié un camino retorcido que me alejó de esas buenas intenciones de las que tú hablas. La realidad no fue buena conmigo, Rey.

— Tampoco lo fue conmigo. — añadí yo sin poder evitarlo. — Y sin embargo mi mente está en paz. Lo que sea que hayas hecho, aún tienes tiempo de enmendarlo. Siempre puedes arrepentirte.

No era mi intención atormentarlo más, pero mis palabras parecieron herirle como el impacto de un electrochoque.

— Tú no me conoces.

Su tono fue sombrío y por alguna razón me asustó mucho más que si hubiera vociferado. Había tanto dolor en sus palabras que no supe qué más agregar. Ciertamente no conocía a Ben pero quería ayudarle, aunque su alma era el mecanismo más difícil de reparar y yo no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Por momentos parecía confiar en mí y luego se cerraba herméticamente. ¿Quién era yo para decirle esas cosas? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por el estado de su alma?

Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos pero sin demorar demasiado. A pesar de las turbulentas emociones que vivíamos, nada nos quitaba ese estado de alerta permanente y el sol ya iniciaba su recorrido de descenso. Si no nos poníamos manos a la obra, tendríamos que acampar allí y la perspectiva no me agradaba en absoluto.

Tomé un largo trago de agua y rellené mi cantimplora, no perdía nada con reunir provisiones extras por si mi amigo decidía traicionarme, dejándome a merced de los merodeadores y de los gusanos de arena.

Ben se dirigió hacia la nave, escaló con agilidad para situarse en el asiento y presionó algunos botones en la consola, pero estos no respondían. Intentó golpear el tablero, quizás para evacuar una parte de la furia que sentía y que probablemente yo había incentivado con mi absurda charla sobre moralidad. De todas formas fue un golpe efectivo, los motores se encendieron unos instantes antes de apagarse por completo.

Mientras él trataba de emitir un mensaje de auxilio, me fijé en los cañones láser y el resto de su equipamiento de guerra. Jamás había visto tecnología de ese tipo. Miré por encima del hombro a Ben. ¿Qué otras cosas no me estaba diciendo? En ese punto yo ya sospechaba que él tenía un grado alto en la Primera Orden y él no se molestaría en ocultarlo. Pero jamás imaginé que pudiera ser alguien tan importante.

El desierto había decidido ser amable con el TIE y no lo había enterrado por completo, pero recuperarlo nos llevaría días. No parecía tener otro daño más que algún panel extraviado en el aterrizaje, pero podía conseguir algunos de repuesto en el cementerio de naves, seguramente de algún caza del Imperio. Comenzaba a creer que lograríamos repararlo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo sacaremos de la arena? El deslizador no tiene la potencia suficiente, pero podríamos intentarlo. — le dije apenas pude subir por la superficie inclinada de uno de los alerones espigados del extremo que funcionaba como colector de energía solar.

Ben no contestó enseguida y yo aproveché para curiosear en la cabina aunque no había mucho espacio para ambos.

— No será necesario. Yo lo haré. — Exclamó con seguridad, sin emoción alguna. — Ven. Te mostraré.

Extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar y la acepté porque empezaba a sentir algo de inestabilidad. El movimiento y el peso adicional estaban moviendo el suelo arenoso, o yo esperaba que fuera sólo eso.

Bajamos sin peligro y luego Ben se colocó de frente, estirando su mano hacia la imponente nave. El chirrido intenso de metales y tornillos moviéndose llenó el aire a medida que el TIE se elevaba como por arte de magia. La arena se escurría de sus aberturas como ríos letales y yo estaba completamente fascinada con esa muestra de poder.

Ben no estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo o lo disimulaba muy bien, porque tanto despliegue no le impidió cerciorarse de mi mirada absorta y sonreírme con algo de merecida soberbia. Al menos le concedería esta victoria, porque yo sólo podría haber imaginado algo así en mis sueños más locos.

Pero la alegría se nos iba a terminar muy pronto, porque un sutil cambio de viento me advirtió que una feroz tormenta se acercaba. Hubiera pasado desapercibido para otros, pero no para mí. 

_X'us'R'iia_ y yo éramos viejas enemigas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Me tomé algunas libertades con el diálogo, pero pronto vienen muchas más conversaciones porque los obligaré a pasar tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, no es completamente de mi autoría, sino que me basé en las conversaciones de Rochester y Jane Eyre para poder mantener el espíritu de los personajes. No es fácil porque Ben y Rey hacen lo que les place y me vuelven un poquito loca. Otra cosa que me ha llevado mucho tiempo fueron los detalles del canon, así que si hay algo que sea incorrecto, no duden en corregir a esta pobre obsesiva con los detalles.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	7. Tormenta de arena

En ese instante sólo pude pensar en ponernos a salvo de _X’us’R’iia,_ postergando las dudas para otro momento. De alguna forma Ben había sentido mi inquietud aunque a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de nuestro peligro. 

Lo supe cuando su nave cayó con fuerza en la arena, mi ansiedad se reflejaba en sus ojos y el flujo de su extraño poder se interrumpió de repente. Se veía desconcertado y molesto, pero no tuve miedo de provocar su furia. Sin decirlo con palabras, me hacía responsable de su fracaso. 

— ¡Debemos buscar refugio! La tormenta llegará en unos minutos. — me acerqué hacia donde él estaba con la intención de arrastrarlo hasta mi deslizador pero en el último segundo me detuve, lo pensé mejor. O tal vez fue la mirada furibunda que me obsequió.

— No me iré sin mi nave. ¡Estaba a punto de sacarla! — respondió con un gruñido, creando nuevamente ese aura oscura en sus facciones que yo no terminaba de comprender.

— Hace falta mucho más que eso para hacerla volar de nuevo y a menos que tengas algún otro secreto para discutir, te sugiero que abandones la idea.

La urgencia en mi voz hizo que Ben reaccionara, estoy segura de que habría querido decirme algunas cosas, pero se limitó a asentir confiando en mi experiencia. Recogí nuestras pertenencias a gran velocidad y él aprovechó el momento para buscar algo dentro de su TIE. Antes de que pudiera protestar, estábamos abordando mi deslizador en dirección al viejo Destructor Estelar abandonado en la épica Batalla de Jakku. 

En el camino nos cubrimos las cabezas con las prendas y las antiparras para evitar que la arena nos lastimara y me sorprendió que él lo hiciera con tanta destreza. Supuse que estaba acostumbrado a salir airoso de situaciones más extremas de esa.

— ¿En verdad es este tu grandioso plan? — Ben soltó el reproche justo cuando el graznido de la tormenta subía de volumen creando remolinos de arena acercándose hasta nuestros pies como si fueran garras fantasmales. 

Pero no había tiempo que perder y la verdad es que no le debía explicaciones cuando intentaba salvarle por segunda vez en menos de dos días estándar. 

Es cierto que pretendía buscar refugio dentro de alguna nave. En Jakku no existían las cavernas naturales y no era la primera vez que _X'us'R'iia_ me sorprendía en medio de la nada. Por esa razón sabía que el TIE estaba perdido y pronto quedaría completamente enterrado, porque el azote del viento lo haría volar como a una hoja de papel. No quise decírselo a Ben, ya buscaría la forma de enfrentarlo luego. Adiós a la idea de volar en esa magnífica nave.

Aunque Ben no parecía una persona demasiado sentimental. Lo único que tomó entre sus pertenencias fue el casco que yo ya conocía levemente y nada más. ¿Por qué era tan importante arriesgar nuestras vidas por un trozo de metal?

Estaba empezando a considerar que su compañía me había traído muchos problemas, muchos más de los que ya tenía. Sólo ahora sé que jamás iba a volver a lo de antes, a esa rutina dolorosa que yo llamaba vida pero era una carrera contra la muerte. En ese entonces pensaba que Ben sería una anécdota muy pronto.

— ¿Acaso esta chatarra puede ir más rápido? 

Ben comenzaba a darse cuenta de que mi reacción no había sido exagerada cuando el cielo se cubrió de un desagradable color marrón y el muro de polvo devoraba todo a su paso, acortando rápidamente la distancia entre _X'us'R'iia_ y nosotros.

— ¡Está en su máxima potencia! — grité, dejando traslucir un poco de mi temor. Empecé a hacerme a la idea de que quizás no llegaríamos sanos y salvos.

De pronto no me fue posible ver el camino con claridad y tuve que apelar a la memoria de tantos años de hacer el recorrido diariamente. Sentía las manos de Ben aferradas en mi cintura y el motor del deslizador temblar bajo nosotros. La tormenta arrastraba restos de naves medio enterrados y los hacía revolotear peligrosamente a nuestro alrededor. 

El calor era insoportable, sofocante. La nube nos envolvió sin que pudiéramos evitarlo pero mi deslizador seguía su curso con determinación. Intentaba esquivar los pedazos de chatarra que volaban y todo estuvo bien mientras se trataba de trozos pequeños. De pronto algo grande se proyectó en el frente, no podía verlo pero sabía que estaba allí.

— ¡Cuidado! 

Ben gritó al mismo tiempo que se aflojaba de su agarre y extendió una de sus manos hacia adelante, encendiendo su sable de luz mientras se mantenía aferrado con las piernas al deslizador. Lo que parecía ser un viejo caza estelar T-65 Ala-X rozó apenas el costado del deslizador sin sacudirlo, partido por la mitad gracias a la arriesgada maniobra de mi acompañante. No pude verlo con claridad pero no olvidaré jamás el calor, el sonido chirriante y el olor de duracero fundido.

— ¡¿Que _kriff_ fue eso?! — grité, girando un poco para poder ver lo que acababa de hacer. Pero mis palabras fueron engullidas por la arena.

“¡ _Concéntrate en el camino, Rey! Puedes hacerlo. Usa la Fuerza._ " — él colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y eso provocó un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, aún en medio de una tormenta mítica que amenazaba con acabar con nosotros.

El viento aullaba con furia pero no lograba ahogar sus palabras, de hecho yo podía escuchar su voz con tanta claridad como si estuviéramos hablando casualmente en el mercado de Niima. Era muy extraño, como si se comunicara conmigo sin despegar sus labios. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

— ¿Cómo se supone que...?

_"Cierra los ojos. ¡Confía en mí!"_

El sujeto estaba loco, ¿A quién se le ocurría delirar de esa forma en un momento como ese? Aunque la arena y el polvo de _X'us'R'iia_ ahora era tan denso que no podía ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera mis manos en el manubrio del deslizador. Cerrar los ojos no haría la diferencia, ya no teníamos nada que perder.

_"Puedes canalizar la energía de la tormenta en tu beneficio, cierra los ojos y siente cómo te rodea. Sólo tú conoces el camino. Respira."_

Era devastador y placentero, sentir cómo todo se desvanecía y volvía a crearse a mi voluntad. Mis manos seguían aferradas con fuerza al deslizador pero ya no existía esa resistencia al avanzar. La tormenta no parecía mermar, pero de alguna manera se abría ante nosotros un túnel y hacia el final nos esperaba el implacable cielo azul de Jakku. No podía ver nada, al menos no con mis ojos, pero podía sentirlo como si los tuviera abiertos. La tortura del sonido dentro de mi cabeza cesó de repente y en su lugar se extendió una melodía agradable, casi como un arrullo. 

Por un instante imaginé que podía doblegar a _X'us'R'iia_ y me dejé embargar por el poder. Pero las dudas empañaban mi visión. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Quién era yo realmente y por qué era capaz de hacer todo esto gracias a Ben? Me sentía poderosa, invencible, pero también estaba muy asustada y el recuerdo de una nave surcando el cielo me llenó de una melancolía tan profunda que apenas podía respirar. Alguien importante partía en esa nave. Alguien me estaba dejando atrás y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ben no transmitió ningún otro pensamiento pero noté que se impresionaba tanto como yo. ¿Cómo era posible que yo estuviera percibiendo cada una de sus emociones con tanta claridad? ¿Podía él hacer lo mismo conmigo?

 _Furia._ Mi cuerpo se llenó de angustia por el recuerdo y el sentimiento se extendió como electricidad.

— ¡Es suficiente! — exclamó espantado y yo abrí los ojos. 

Fue un error. 

La masa de arena volvió a cerrarse delante de nosotros y de pura suerte logré esquivar el impacto de otro pedazo de chatarra. Perdí toda la confianza en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no la determinación de salir viva de ese embrollo. La silueta del Destructor Estelar a nuestra derecha se veía cada vez más grande y nítida a pesar de la arena y el polvo. Sólo faltaba un tramo para llegar.

Con un giro de último segundo que casi nos arroja a los dos por los aires, entramos en el Destructor abandonado por uno de sus propulsores traseros. Pero aún debíamos internarnos más en la colosal nave para quedar a resguardo. 

Un poco más aliviados, sin la presencia mortal de la tormenta, ambos nos relajamos y poco a poco disminuí la velocidad del deslizador. No era cuestión de escapar de un peligro para meternos en otro peor, por lo tanto tenía que buscar un sitio seguro entre los cables, paneles y salientes de la nave, que no se sacudía por la tormenta pero nos preocupaba con ruidos espeluznantes de cosas chocando entre sí. 

En ese lugar el tiempo parecía congelado, pero afuera todo seguía su curso. La señal de auxilio de Ben llegaría a destino muy pronto, pero antes tendríamos que hablar y sobrevivir a nuestros propios demonios.


	8. Refugio

— Eso fue... no salió como esperaba.

Ben, que se había quitado el improvisado turbante, dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, mezcla de alivio y sorpresa. Me miró con algo parecido al respeto y se echó hacia atrás, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

 _"Ni yo."_ pensé. Pero aún no era tiempo de conversar, alguien podría escucharnos.

Me quité la máscara para observar mejor, adaptando mis ojos a la oscuridad pues había perdido el visor de infrarrojo en alguna parte del camino.

— Eres más poderosa de lo que creía, pero debes aprender a enfocarte. — continuó. — Podrías hacer grandes cosas si tan solo dejaras...

— Por allá. — Le interrumpí para señalar una sección de la nave que conocía como la palma de mi mano, una especie de habitación protegida a la que se llegaba después de subir una pequeña escalera. — No es seguro aquí. Puede haber otros carroñeros. El peligro no ha terminado.

— ¿Es que nunca hay paz en este condenado planeta? — suspiró él de manera dramática que me hubiese parecido graciosa si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras.

— Es un poco cínico de tu parte, ¿No crees? — No pude evitar responder, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, Ben se echó a reír.

Era tan extraño el sonido en un lugar como ese, amplificado por el espacio y la soledad, que me pareció algo irreal. Sin embargo, podría acostumbrarme a eso.

— Creo que es hora de que tú y yo dejemos las hostilidades a un lado. Pretendo volver a mi nave y será más rápido si trabajamos juntos.

— No te considero mi enemigo, Ben. Pero a partir de ahora debes pisar donde yo pise. No me arriesgaré a que te suceda algo.

— No necesito guardaespaldas. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente, por si no lo has notado hace un rato.

Aceptaría su tregua. Aunque ya me estaba arrepintiendo de tener que lidiar con alguien tan altanero. Escondía sus debilidades muy bien, era un experto. Pero yo veía a través de sus ojos un reflejo de mi propio ser. Ser fuerte me había ayudado, pero la astucia fue lo que me permitió sobrevivir.

— Claro que sí. —respondí, girando mi rostro hacia él. — Pero _por si no lo has notado,_ la bolsa de provisiones está en mi poder y si llegamos a perderla, todo se acabó.

Me preocupaba por él, aunque no lo subestimaba. Sólo intentaba mantener el control de la situación porque eso me hacía sentir más segura. Y Ben aceptaba por momentos que dependía de mi experiencia porque era obvio que me necesitaba para algo más, algo que esperaba descubrir pronto.

Detuve el deslizador y lo oculté detrás de un gabinete. Su estado era tan ruinoso que encajaba perfectamente con el resto de la nave. Imaginé que tendría que buscar algunos repuestos pero estaba en el lugar indicado. Ahora lo principal era buscar protección e intimidad, o por lo menos un lugar para pasar la noche.

Nuestro alojamiento temporal era alguna clase de oficina en tiempos del Imperio, porque allí había encontrado muchos datapads y otros artículos que no tenían valor alguno para Unkar pero a mi me resultaban fascinantes. Si todo seguía como la última vez, allí podríamos escondernos de posibles merodeadores y resistir mientras durara la tormenta. 

Cargué todas las provisiones que nos quedaban en un bolso y se lo arrojé a Ben. No era demasiado pesado pero necesitaba fastidiarlo de alguna forma por mirarme de esa manera tan extraña que me confundía. Él lo aceptó haciendo una mueca, aunque me sentí un poco culpable porque noté que apenas tenía fuerzas para estar de pie. El accidente primero y el viaje después le habían agotado.

Además de la mochila de los teedos, llevaba mi propio morral con varios artículos y mi cinturón de herramientas. Con algo de ingenio podría improvisar unas mantas y alguna cocina de campaña. Tomar algo caliente por la noche me pareció adecuado porque la temperatura bajaría drásticamente muy pronto.

Tal vez _X'us'R'iia_ ya no representaba una amenaza pero quedarme a solas con él y su cambiante temperamento me llenaba de ansiedad. La comida y el agua no serían problema, pero debía andarme con cuidado con mi lengua para conseguir que él confiara en mí lo suficiente como para contarme algo más.

Una vez que llegué al último peldaño, escalé y examiné con cuidado los alrededores. Desde ese sitio alto estábamos fuera del alcance de intrusos porque los escucharíamos llegar, pero nuestra huída era una gran desventaja. Por suerte uno de los cables que yo utilizaba como soga para bajar estaba enrollado muy cerca de allí y me acerqué para comprobar su estabilidad mientras Ben terminaba de escalar trabajosamente.

— ¿Cuánto durará esta tormenta? — se quejó al dejarse caer contra una de las paredes.

— La última vez fueron siete días. 

— ¿Siete…? No tenemos tanto tiempo. Al menos las provisiones alcanzarán si las racionamos. 

Entramos en la recámara que era un poco más grande que mi AT-AT aunque menos atestada de objetos. No era demasiado acogedor pero serviría y estaba bastante limpio.

Ben no habló demasiado después de lo anterior pero se dedicó a revisar el contenido de los cajones sin demasiado éxito. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el techo por el conducto de ventilación y se acercó a una de las paredes vacías, apoyando una mano sobre la superficie.

— Alguien estuvo aquí, pero me aseguraré de que no nos molesten. Haremos guardia para dormir. — Dije, esperando sonar confiada.

— De alguna manera se siente como en casa. — murmuró él entre dientes pero hice de cuenta que no lo había escuchado. — ¿Cómo sabremos que es seguro salir?

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era qué íbamos a hacer mientras tanto. No lo conocía del todo pero la impaciencia era uno de sus rasgos más notables, justo como el tic debajo del ojo izquierdo que tenía en ese momento.

— En la mañana me acercaré a la entrada. Debo revisar el deslizador y arreglarlo. 

— Me dejarás en este basurero.

— De ninguna manera, Ben. No te rescaté para dejarte morir aquí. Estás herido, no sé muy bien cómo, pero aún no has recuperado tu fuerza por completo.

Su risa ahora fue amarga y sonó como un gruñido.

— Me mantendrás con vida hasta que responda tus preguntas. Puedo oír tus dudas aunque no hables. 

Mientras hablaba, iba golpeando el duracero con sus nudillos hasta que se detuvo por un sonido hueco. Una puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció una litera empotrada, por lo menos se veía como un lugar para descansar y curiosamente las mantas habían conservado un perfecto estado después de más de treinta años.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Olvídalo, tú sabes más que yo de estas cosas. — recordaría el truco para otra incursión.

— Investigué los planos de los Destructores y esta debió ser el cuartel de algún teniente. — Ben se acomodó sobre la cama pero desistió enseguida, golpeándose la cabeza — Uno bastante pequeño.

— Las mantas servirán. Dentro de poco hará mucho frío.

— Se me ocurre otra opción _más placentera_ para entrar en calor.

Confieso que no entendí enseguida a qué se refería pero su expresión me dio una pista. Yo estaba hablando en serio y él se daba el lujo de intentar seducirme. Pero cuando estaba a punto de responder con ardor que de ninguna manera iba a ocurrir _eso,_ un ruido captó nuestra atención no muy lejos de allí. 

Con cuidado, nos asomamos fuera de nuestro refugio para comprobar que estábamos completamente solos. Ben me empujó con suavidad hacia un costado, quizás fue su instinto protector, pero me encontré rodeada por él y sin poder dejar de pensar en su sugerencia de dormir juntos.

— La propuesta sigue en pie. 

Al parecer mi primera lección, si es que accedía a ser su aprendiz, sería la de ocultar mejor mis pensamientos porque él parecía ver en mi mente con demasiada claridad. 

Pero yo tenía otras habilidades para protegerme, aún cuando confiara en que Ben no me iba a lastimar. No era el primero que insinuaba algo por el estilo.

Le di un empujón que le pareció gracioso, pero captó el mensaje. Levantó las manos en ofrenda de paz, tal vez porque se daba cuenta de que no me resultaba tan desagradable. Si él podía ver en mi mente, yo podría hacerlo también.

Así fue como descubrí que él no se consideraba atractivo, que nadie le había dicho jamás que sus ojos eran hipnóticos porque los ocultaba detrás de una máscara y que nadie le había cuidado desde que era un niño.

No pude vislumbrar nada más. Ben elevó sus barreras con violencia, convirtiéndose de nuevo en ese ser que se alejaba con cada paso que daba hacia él.

— No tienes derecho a hacer eso. — dijo con la voz quebrada, evidentemente lastimado. — Mi mente no está a tu disposición.

— ¿Y la mía sí? — respondí, con algo de valentía por el descubrimiento.

Me preparé para un nuevo estallido de furia que no llegó. Ben no agregó nada más y se recostó sobre el suelo con mucho cansancio. 

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? Supongo no traes un mazo de cartas de Sabacc dentro de ese bolso. 

— Descansa un poco. Haré la primera guardia y luego comeremos algo. 

Lo dejé a solas con sus pensamientos y él no protestó porque sus ojos ya estaban cerrados apenas le di la espalda. Me agradaba que a pesar de todo, una parte suya confiara en mí. 

Más tarde llegaría el momento de hablar, así que preparé una lista mental de las cosas que deseaba saber, esperando que Ben se mantuviera accesible mientras duraba nuestra tregua.


	9. Tregua

Los ecos de la tormenta de arena apenas llegaban hasta el refugio, pero de tanto en tanto algún golpe de chatarra contra metal nos recordaba que no éramos libres de salir ni mucho menos de hacer nuestra voluntad. Por algo llamaban a ese lugar un cementerio de naves, yo sólo esperaba que no fuera también nuestra morada final.

Recostada en la puerta de acceso, permanentemente abierta desde que se cortara el flujo de energía tantos años atrás, podía contemplar la gran bóveda inclinada e incompleta de la nave. A lo lejos, algunas cascadas de arena descendían como finos hilos dorados pero no existía riesgo de quedar enterrados ni de que la estructura colapsara. 

Esperar era la única opción y justamente era el tiempo aquello que teníamos en contra.

Frente a mí, unos metros más lejos, Ben dormía tranquilamente. No se sacudía con violencia como la noche anterior, a veces murmuraba palabras que yo no podía oír. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su antebrazo y con la otra mano aferraba el casco que había tomado de su TIE.

Sentía que ya lo había visto antes pero no podía asegurarlo. Entendí que para Ben era importante ocultar su rostro y que por esa razón lo conservaba. No tenía caso conmigo, yo ya había memorizado todos sus lunares, el color cambiante de sus emociones en los ojos y cada uno de los gestos que hacía con la boca al hablar. Me preguntaba si eso era algo bueno o no, considerando que él pronto regresaría a la Primera Orden. ¿Pagaría el precio de ver su rostro con mi silencio o con mi propia vida?

Sin quererlo, yo también me rendí ante el sueño, lenta y profundamente. Quizás me dejé llevar por el lejano silbido del viento porque sabía que en realidad estábamos a salvo. Al parecer mi instinto de supervivencia, junto con los poderes de Ben, nos mantendría con vida. Y por sobre todo eso estaban mis habilidades recién descubiertas, aunque no tenía idea de cómo usarlas sin supervisión.

> _ El niño escuchaba a los adultos discutir detrás de la puerta y sabía que el tema de la pelea era él. El hombre de ojos azules colocó una mano en su hombro y le apartó de allí, hablando en tono calmo pero reservado, lejano, como si no se tratara de alguien de su propia familia a pesar de compartir la misma sangre. Muy pronto tendría que irse de su hogar para iniciar un camino nuevo, porque al parecer sus padres lo consideraban un estorbo. _

— Espero que seas mejor peleando que cuidando a otros... 

Me despertó el sonido de su voz y una mueca de burla en su rostro, le parecía divertido que me durmiera en plena guardia y yo no tenía forma de saber si llevaba mucho tiempo mirándome o sólo habían sido unos minutos. Al parecer su ánimo había mejorado con el descanso y volvía a tener ese humor sarcástico de antes.

Nunca había pasado la noche fuera de mi hogar, excepto por algunas ocasiones que podía contar con los dedos de una mano, aunque llevaba en mi bolsa una especie de linterna que me ayudaba a encontrar piezas de chatarra en sitios oscuros. La encendí y la acomodé de manera que sirviera como lámpara. No es que me preocupara quedarme a oscuras junto a Ben, pero el pequeño resplandor me ofrecía un poco de calma. Yo siempre dejaba una luz encendida, incluso al dormir. Ese era uno de mis escasos lujos.

Después sacamos todas las porciones de comida y agua para fraccionarlas. Aguantaríamos como máximo cinco días estándar respetando las raciones, aunque Ben estaba seguro de que su señal de auxilio llegaría mucho antes que eso. Aún si la Primera Orden detectaba el llamado, no podrían encontrarnos con facilidad porque el paradero de la nave de Ben era incierto. 

— Deberías pensar en un plan de contingencia por si eso no ocurre, Ben. No alimentaré tus ilusiones, tal vez ni siquiera han atendido el llamado.

—  _ Deberíamos. — _ me corrigió él. _ — _ Saldré de este planeta de alguna manera pero no te dejaré aquí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que hayas salvado mi vida.

— No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Estamos a mano ahora. Cuando acabe la tormenta puedes regresar a tu vida y yo volveré a la mía. 

Sus labios se contrajeron en una línea fina pero jamás dejó de mirarme a los ojos. Yo notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por no estallar y que mis palabras le estaban hiriendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Tarde o temprano me dejaría de lado, quizás cuando descubriera que yo no tenía tanto valor como él creía. Y prefería ahorrarme ese sufrimiento quedándome en Jakku donde tenía el control de la situación.

Como él no decía nada, yo seguí con mi discurso.

— En el puesto de Niima hay algunas naves pero no aceptarán tus créditos y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerles. Unkar tiene un viejo carguero que podría servir.

— Puedo encargarme de eso. — dijo en tono áspero.

— ¿Cómo hiciste con esos  _ teedos _ ? No, Ben. No estoy de acuerdo con manipular a otros de esa manera. 

Ben se inclinó hacia mí, dándole la espalda a la lámpara y sumiendo mi mundo momentáneamente en oscuridad. Su rostro se volvió un poco tenebroso pero eso no logró que me pareciera menos interesante. No creo que intentara atemorizarme, pero yo no dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo con otras personas. 

— Puedo tomar lo que quiera. Y tú también podrías… Pero eres demasiado pura, demasiado inocente. O tal vez no quieres descubrir la verdad. 

Yo no le tenía miedo, pero de alguna manera él estaba en lo cierto. Fui consciente de la desesperación en sus ojos, sus puños crispados y la furia apenas contenida, pero nada de eso me asustó. Porque comprendí que por alguna razón su miedo a perderme era mucho mayor que el mío de abandonar Jakku. 

— Yo soy nadie. No me necesitas.

Se echó atrás y de nuevo regresó la luz a mi mundo, pero no se alejó demasiado. No entendía entonces lo que él quería decirme, pero Ben se daba cuenta de la naturaleza de mi conflicto.

— Sé que aún no confías en mí, Rey ¿Pero te quedarás aquí después de lo que has sentido? ¿O acaso ya tienes todas las respuestas que buscabas?

Guardé silencio porque las emociones se agitaban en mi interior. Quedarme era admitir que tenía miedo de seguir adelante con mi vida. La llegada de Ben era una señal de que mis ilusiones se desmoronarían tarde o temprano, que nadie vendría por mí. Pero él estaba ahí, frente a mí, esperando una respuesta que no necesitaba porque tenía el poder necesario para convencerme. Había despertado muchas se sensaciones que no comprendía del todo pero necesitaba descubrir.

— Prometí ayudarte a encontrar tu nave y eso hice. Cumplí con mi palabra.

Estaba evadiendo sus preguntas de la manera más cobarde y él lo leía con claridad en mi mente. 

— Respóndeme, Rey. 

Ben extendió su mano y tomó mi rostro con suavidad, logrando que olvidara lo que le estaba diciendo. Confiaba en él, pero no podía explicarlo porque yo jamás me había sentido así con nadie. En Jakku lo mejor era dudar de todos y no hacer preguntas. Pero ignoraba todo acerca de él y Ben parecía estar en igualdad de condiciones conmigo. Era esa extraña cuestión de la Fuerza la que nos vinculaba, eso era lo que aumentaba su interés por mí y nada más. 

— No tengas miedo. Puedo sentirlo. — dijo casi en un susurro y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. 

En realidad quería irme con él, pero una voz en mi interior me susurraba que no debía hacerlo, que él ocultaba un gran secreto, que yo resultaría herida de todas formas. Aunque sus ojos guardaban tanta tristeza que mi propio corazón comprendía a la perfección. No puedo decir que sentía lástima por él, no era eso. Era como si nuestras historias fueran similares, aunque la mía recién comenzaba y él cargaba con un oscuro pasado a cuestas. 

Luego cerró los ojos un instante y dejó que entrara en su mente como lo había hecho antes. No me dejó ver todo, sólo lo suficiente para confirmar sus palabras. Su guardia estaba baja y yo sabía que él no haría eso con nadie, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo conmigo. ¿Por qué? 

— Puedo contestar tus preguntas ahora, si aún quieres saber.

Sentí frío cuando él quitó su mano de mi rostro y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

— ¿A qué has venido a Jakku? 

Él se apartó un poco y se tomó unos largos segundos para contestar, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas o pensando qué tanto revelar. Tal vez comprendía que me debía algunas explicaciones si quería que confiara en él, pero sus defensas estaban de nuevo activas. 

— El Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden… — empezó a decir. —  _ me encomendó _ la misión de buscar a una persona cerca de aquí. Se suponía que iba a ser un  _ trabajo rápido _ , pero mientras entraba en la atmósfera algo le ocurrió a mi nave. Alguna clase de interferencia. — entrecerró los ojos y me echó una mirada fugaz antes de sonreír. — Como si algo me dijera, de manera no muy sutil, que mi destino estaba en dirección contraria a Tuanul. 

Yo escuchaba con atención, preguntándome por el destino de esa persona que Ben nunca encontraría. ¿Con mi aparición en escena habría salvado su vida? La Primera Orden no era precisamente un complejo vacacional, aunque el tono de Ben no me decía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones en relación a este  _ trabajo rápido _ . 

— Entonces aún debes quedarte para completar tu trabajo. ¿Verdad? 

Ben negó con la cabeza.

— Encontré algo mejor que eso. El único problema es que  _ ella _ es muy difícil de convencer. Y bastante más obstinada que yo.

Sus cambios de humor eran fascinantes, yo pensaba que en realidad su personalidad era más brillante y que trataba de reprimirla con todas sus fuerzas. Pero descubría fragmentos de ella, como si no tuviera miedo de mostrarse completamente genuino conmigo. Por eso yo no sabía cuándo hablaba en serio y cuándo no, pero aprendí poco a poco a detectar esos momentos de sinceridad. No podía culparlo por eso, cuando aplicaba una estrategia similar para mí misma. Pero la diferencia era que yo no tenía nada que ocultar, sentía curiosidad por él y no iba a negarlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me permití sonreír. No me sentía especialmente feliz, pero nadie se había interesado en mí de esa forma antes, con tanta insistencia. Los otros carroñeros sólo me querían por mis habilidades, a nadie le importaba más que el bienestar propio. Nadie me había tocado jamás sin que yo lo permitiera, sin embargo con él parecía ser correcto y me gustaba estar cerca suyo.

— Creí que nunca sonreías. Deberías hacerlo más seguido, Rey. 

La forma en que lo dijo me produjo una sensación extraña, agradable. Cálida. No lo estaba haciendo para manipularme ni para convencerme. No estaba mintiendo. 

— No es como si mi vida fuera muy alegre, Ben. — no era mi intención sonar grosera, pero fue mi primera reacción. Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar con su mirada de anhelo. Actué como siempre lo hacía, respondiendo el golpe.

— Entonces debo considerarme afortunado. 

Durante largos minutos nos ocupamos de cenar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Aún tenía preguntas para hacerle y no quería arruinar el manto de paz que se extendía sobre nosotros. Sentía que podíamos ser amigos después de todo. 

— Lamento lo de tu TIE. 

Ben hizo un gesto con la mano como si le restara importancia.

— No te preocupes, tengo… 

Se interrumpió bruscamente y no agregó nada más, concentrándose en su bocado, desviando la mirada hacia la nada frente a él. De nuevo su rostro se puso pálido y decidí que lo mejor era buscar otro tema de conversación.

— ¿Cómo es allá afuera? Sólo he visto holos y simuladores de vuelo. 

— ¿Nunca has pilotado una nave real?

— Sólo una vez, apenas a unos metros del suelo. Pero jamás estuve en el espacio.

— Mi abuelo y mi padre… eran grandes pilotos. La Fuerza me brinda algunos puntos extra. 

Mientras hablaba observé todo tipo de emociones en su rostro: dolor, orgullo, angustia de nuevo y al final ese humor tan particular con el que resolvía todo. 

— ¿Ellos te enseñaron a volar?

— No.

Su respuesta fue cortante y ahí supe que había detonado una bomba oculta. Lamenté no ser capaz de guardar silencio a tiempo. Me había confiado demasiado, dejándome llevar por su sonrisa. Ahora volvía a alejarse, llevándose su dolor y castigándose por eso.

Desde hacía rato el aire se había vuelto frío pero no lo había notado hasta después de comer. Un leve espasmo recorrió mi espalda y Ben se acercó para colocarme una manta sobre los hombros sin darme tiempo a protestar. Sus manos se demoraron un poco en mis hombros mientras las deslizaba con lentitud hacia los costados de mis brazos, en un intento un poco torpe de abrigarme. Por la forma en que miraba mis labios, pensé que iba a besarme, pero no lo hizo. En cambio se apartó con brusquedad.

— Deberías descansar un poco.

Quería decirle que no tenía sueño pero las palabras se perdieron y un bostezo me traicionó. Ben se alejó con una última mirada y se colocó de espaldas a mí frente a la entrada para cumplir con su guardia. Supuse que era su forma de decirme que necesitaba estar solo así que no lo seguí para arrancarle más confesiones.

Quizás por la mañana lograría que se abriera un poco más, o que me contara acerca de ese casco que seguía en un rincón de nuestro refugio.


End file.
